Denholm Elliott
Denholm Elliott (1922 - 1992) Film Deaths *''Too Late the Hero (Suicide Run)'' (1970) [Captain Hornsby]: Machine-gunned by a Japanese guard from the watchtower, as Denholm comes out of the radio hut. (Thanks to Brian) *''The House That Dripped Blood (1971)'' [Charles Hillyer]: Strangled (off-screen) by Tom Adams; we learn of his death afterwards when Joanna Dunham gets a phone call informing her. His body is not shown. *''The Vault of Horror (Tales from the Crypt Part II)'' (1973) [Diltant]: Killed when Tom Baker paints a red hole on the forehead of Denholm's "voodoo portrait' causing the gun he's holding to supernaturally swing round and discharge on his own forehead. *''Robin and Marian'' (1976) [Will Scarlett]: Presumably killed (off-screen), along with Ronnie Barker in a swordfight in the forest. (we only last see them being held at swordpoint, it's highly implied they were killed). *''Saint Jack (1979)'' [William Leigh]: Dies of a heart attack in the gentlemen's club; he dies after Ben Gazzara and the others walk him over to the couch and attempt to revive him. *''Zulu Dawn (1979)'' [Colonel Pulleine]: Stabbed in the chest with a spear by a Zulu warrior (played by Gilbert Tiabane) in Denholm's tent. Basically correct, except that the Zulu was not identified and Pulleine shot him in the neck before being stabbed. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Return from the River Kwai '' (1989) [Colonel Grayson]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by George Takei's cohorts following a shootout during a failed escape attempt, he dies as Chris Penn tries to save him. *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)'' [Dr. Marcus Brody]: Although he does not appear in this film (as it was made sixteen years after his real-life death), it's revealed that his character from two of the previous Indiana Jones movies had died off-screen between the movies (by both a photo and a statue). (Thanks to Augustin and Tommy) TV Deaths *''Mystery and Imagination: The Fall of the House of Usher'' (1966) [Roderick Usher]: Presumably killed when the house collapses around him while he's struggling with his sister (Susannah York). (I haven't seen this version, so I don't know how closely it follows the original story.) *''Mystery and Imagination: Dracula'' (1968) [Dracula]: Presumably stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Bernard Archard. *''The Persuaders: A Death In The Family'' (1972) [Roland}: Making his getaway in his open topped sports car, he is killed by his own bomb which Tony Curtis had found and passed to Roger Moore who blindly throws it and it lands in the back seat and blows the car to bits. (Played in a humorous manner) (Thanks to Brian) *''The Ray Bradbury Theater: The Coffin (1988)'' [Richard Braling]: Buried alive after crawling into a self-burying automatic coffin in search of cash, set as a trap for Denholm by his recently-deceased brother (Dan O'Herlihy). Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Virginia McKenna. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:British actors and actresses Category:1922 Births Category:1992 Deaths Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Category:AIDS victims Category:Tuberculosis victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by embalming Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by combat Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Expatriate actors in Spain Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Douglas Hickox Movies Category:Returned character death scenes